Where I Belong
by Shamanic Priestess
Summary: Ren loved Yoh but Yoh never loved Ren. Hao loved Ren and gave him a second chance at life. This is YAOI. YohRen, HaoRen, maybe AsakuraTwinsRen
1. Prologue

Hi, This is my first try at ANY fanfic so please keep in mind that I'm new at this.  
**Warnings: **This is slash, yaoi, m/m. Whatever you want to call it. It is men liking other men. If you are a homophobic asshole then get the hell away from my fic cause you ain't gonna like it.  
**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! Not even the clothes on my back so if you try to sue me it will be a wasate of time.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where I Belong**

'I can't watch him anymore, it hurt too much' Ren thought as he ran down the street. He turned into an alley and sat against a wall with his knees pulled against his chest. 'Why? Why me? Why him? I just ran away again. It seems all I do is run in my life' Ren thought sadly without knowing that someone was watching him from high above.

'He looks so sad, my poor hidden angel. I will make those who hurt him pay. How dare they make such a beautiful soul fall into despair! My other half will have to learn that no hurts MY love and gets away with it' Hao Asakura thought as he jump down from his hiding place. He slowly walked up to Ren and knelt down so he was eye-level with Ren.

"My angel, I tried to warn you. My brother will never see such beauty as you but I can. If you join me you'll never be alone again I promise," Hao persuaded gently.

"No… no I can't. I couldn't do that to Yoh, I just couldn't," Ren said shakily.

"What do you want, my angel, what do you want?" Hao asked.

"To stop hurting. To forget," Ren answered. Hao gently put the palm of his hand on Ren's forehead and chanted some ancient words. And suddenly the world went white for young Ren Tao.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Short and sweet, I hope. This is just a little taste to see if anyone likes it. Please review. Constructive critisms is accepted and flames will be used to make 'smores. Bye bye for now


	2. Ren's New Life

Hi I'm back again. I got this chap done last night and decided to post it with my prolog.  
If you want the warning or disclaimer then go look in the prolog cause I'll be damned before I type that again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up felt strange, he decided. He felt like he was swimming in pure light, it was so amazing to feel. Then he heard such a smooth voice break his thoughts.

"It's time to wake up angel. It's such a beautiful day outside and I think you would love to see it," The voice said. Was it speaking to him? It must have been. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a teenager about 18 smiling at him. The stranger was gorgeous. Long silky brown hair, all the way down his back. Darkly tan skin that looked a bronze colour. The stranger stood with a regal air around him but he liked that about him. It was the stranger's eyes that interested him. They were a dark brown almost black colour but they seemed to be shining with love. Love for him maybe?

"You done staring yet my angel?" The stranger asked. He didn't seem angry but amused.

"Maybe I want to stare a bit more, after all you are cute," He said feeling a bit mischievous. To his comment his companion just laughed. He stopped laughing after a minute and turned all serious.

"I know you don't notice yet but you aren't able to remember anything," He said softly. What's he talking about? Of course he remembered. His name is… What! He didn't know who he was!

"Why did I forget? Who am I? Who are you?" He asked sounding panicked, exactly like he felt.

"Calm down. Calm down my angel. You forgot because you wanted to forget. Listen, you fell in love with my twin, Yoh Asakura, and on the night you were going to tell him, he announces that he is going to be a father. You were devastated. I found you and you asked me to make the pain go away, you asked me to make you forget. I've never been able to deny you anything you ask me so I made you forget. My name is Hao Asakura, do you want me to tell you your name?" Hao said gently. He thought about it. Did he really want something tying him to this life that sounds so harsh?

"No, I don't want to know my old name but… but could you give me a new name?" He asked softly. Hao seemed surprised by this but got over it quickly. He adopted a thoughtful expression and then grinned.

"How about Halikar Hikari? I think it might suit the new you," Hao answered. Halikar? Did he like it?

"OK. Sounds good. Maybe call me Hal for short?" He said and smiled maybe he could get used to living like this.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owwwww. My fingers are sore and my sis is hitting so she can get on our computer. Please review I will be forever grateful. All flame will be given to Hao's Spirit of Fire to eat. Look I gotta go and murder my sister bye.


	3. Elemental Spirit Guardians

Hi I'm back after getting the computer off my sister. It's so unfair her story has more reviews than mine. I'll cry about it another time.  
**Warnings: **Same as in the prologue. If you want to see them then go look.  
**Kaya's window** said it was hardto think of Ren as Halikar. I changed his name so I could get across a point I've been thinking about lately. Ren grew up with physical, verbal and mental abuse and that shaped him into the cold, arogant Ren we all know and love. For me this is a 'what if?'. What if Ren got a chance to grow into the person he could of been if he grew up around love and acceptance? So Ren is the boy who grew up with the abuse and Hal is his second chance. Hal is what he would have been if he grew up in a loving and caring atmosphere.  
This is deadacated to **Nadare-chan **for being my first reviewer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hao was getting worried. He still had the same problem he had almost a year ago. How was he going to explain to Hal about both of them being shamans? He had begun to love his life over the past year and he didn't think he was ready to lose it if Hal didn't like the idea of being a shaman. He couldn't lose his angel now. Hao had proposed to Hal a month ago! Hal had accepted immediately and now Hao was afraid to lose his fiancé. The Shaman Tournament had been postponed due to the fact that there hadn't been enough shamans to enter but now there seem to be enough so it was starting again in two months and he was going to win it this time.

"Hao-koi what's wrong?" Asked a gentle, innocent voice he had come to love. He decided that if he was ever going to tell Hal then he was going to do it now.

"Hal-kun I need to tell you something. We're special you see, we aren't human, we are something called sha…" Hao tried to explain but was silenced by a quick peck on the lips from his fiancé whose golden eyes were shining in love and acceptance.

"I know Hao-koi. We're shamans. We can see, speak to and be possessed by spirits. We also can do spirit union. I know because I saw a spirit as I was walking past the graveyard nearby a while back and this spirit of a nice woman explained it to me" Hal said softly. Hao just stared at Hal. He could see Hal was thinking about something. Halikar and Ren were so different yet the same. Ren used to hide the soul he had, ashamed his soul was pure light. Hao used to see past the masks and see the true soul of Ren Tao. Now it was facing him without any masks. Halikar is who Ren should have grown up to be. A gentle, kind, caring young man whose capacity for loving, helping and forgiving people simply astounded him. Hao came back to reality when he saw Hal pouting.

"It's a shame that I won't be able to go to the Shaman Tournament with you. I would've liked to see a battle or two," Halikar said with a sigh. That suddenly reminded Hao of something. He quickly grabbed Hal's arm and ran to the nearest lake.

"Hao-koi why are we here?" Hal asked.

"Trust me Hal-kun. Now I'm going to call my Spirit Guardian and if you feel anything strange then just follow your instincts," Hao said quickly then took a step back. If he was right then soon he wouldn't be the only shaman with an elemental spirit.

"Oh Great Spirit of Fire, I summon you, come to your master," Hao shouted. Hal felt that something was wrong. When he saw the Spirit of Fire his instinct took over.

"Oh Blessed Spirit of Water, I beseech you, come to your child," Hal shouted. Hao smirked and watched as a figure of pure crystalline water appeared in a flash of blue light. It appeared as a female figure twisting in on herself made of water. Hal just stared with wide liquid gold eyes.

"Is… is she my Spirit Guardian?" Hal stuttered.

"Yes Hal-kun, this is the Spirit of Water. She is your Spirit Guardian for the rest of eternity," Hao said still smirking at his innocent lover's amazement.

"And now my angel, it's time to train," Hao said and then attacked.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Before you review and shout WTF happened to Bason, let me explain. Ren's been missing for a year. Everyone thinks he's dead so Bason moved on to the afterlife because without his master he didn't have a reason to stay. And now that Bason is gone Ren's get a new Spirit Guardian. Ok PLEASE review. I can't take the fact my sister's TINY prologue got more reviews than my two chapters. Ok I'm off to start the next chapter. Buh bye.


	4. Finding Family

Hi, I'm back. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter butI really didn't know where to go with this chapter but I finally sorted it all out and got this to all you people waiting for this chapter. Which is probably no one. Ah well I don't really care.I really happy now cause my sister got a new fic out nearly a fortnight ago and it still hasn't got a review so at least my fic is better than one of hers. So lets get down to business. If you want the disclaimer or the warning (which you really shouldn't need by this chapter) then go look at the prologue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. YOUR THE BEST. Now that all that is done we can get onto the fic.

* * *

It had been a month since Hal received his Spirit of Water. Hao had decided that they needed to move after they had trained almost non-stop for the month. They were already living in the Paichi Village waiting for the other shamans to come. Hao was now having daily meetings with his followers to plan for the up coming tournament. Halikar didn't mind much, he didn't need to know what was happening because Hao didn't want him to risk getting hurt fighting against Hao's twin and his friends.

"Ren? Little brother?" A female voice whispered in disbelief. Hal turned around to see a young woman about 3 years older than him and her Spirit Guardian standing behind her. The Guardian seemed to be a male fighter, maybe in the martial arts.

"I'm sorry miss, you've got the wrong person. My name is Halikar Hikari, not Ren," Hal said and was about to start walking when the lady spoke again.

"Wait, can I ask something of you?" She asked.

"Sure, can I help you in any way?" Hal asked.

"Could you just walk with me for a while? It's just that you look so much like my little brother," She said. Hal nodded. He knew what it was like to lose something important. He may not have wanted his past back but he knew what it was like to lose family, he didn't even know if he had any left except for Hao. Hao was his family and that was all he needed.

"I don't look that much like your brother, do I?" Hal asked, not liking the idea that went through his mind.

"You look almost exactly like Ren but your hair is different. Ren had his up like a needle coming out of his head. That and the way you walk, talk and act is completely different from him," She answered staring at him strangely. Hal remembered his hairstyle when his new life started, it was exactly like she had described. He had changed it to what he had now. His long violet hair was waist length and he usually put it up in a high ponytail so it would only look like it went half way down his back.

"Umm… miss, I might have lied to you earlier. I could be your brother but I don't exactly remember," Hal said uneasily. The look on her face turned from curious to anger. Hal was suddenly smashed into a nearby wall by her Spirit Guardian.

"What do you mean boy? Are you or are you not Mistress Jun's brother?" He growled. Hal knew he had pissed off this Spirit Guardian by hurting his mistress.

"I don't know. A year ago I asked someone to make me forget and Ha… and he made me forget. I don't know if I'm your mistress's brother or not," Hal shouted. He had almost forgotten that Hao didn't want him to say Hao's name in public.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FIANCE SPIRIT!" Hal heard someone shout. He knew it was Hao. The Spirit Guardian let go of him and Hal quickly ran into Hao's arms. Hal hugged Hao putting his head under Hao chin.

"I should kill you for harming him Jun. He is mine and no one hurts my fiancé," Hao said calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"Hao-koi is Jun my sister?" Hal whispered into Hao's chest. Hao sighed before answering.

"Yes, Hal-kun, she was. Jun Tao was your sister in your other life,"

"OK," Hal said then let go of Hao.

"Don't hurt her Hao-koi, please don't hurt her," Hal pleaded. Hao just rolled his eyes and walked away. Probably to finish the meeting he had been in.

"Jun I don't think I'll ever be the brother you had but if you're willing to get to know me then I'd love to have some other family except for Hao," Hal said to her. Jun was just staring at him in disbelief as was her Spirit Guardian. When Jun finally came to her senses she ran and hugged him.

"Of course I want to know you, you are my brother no matter what name you call yourself," Jun said gently, happy to have the last of her family back.

* * *

Right so that was just pure and utter fluff. Nothing passes the time than writing a little fluff into a chapter.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGER ON TOP review. In the next chapter the Shaman Tournament Begins again! AND Hal and Jun will be meeting our least favourite shaman at the moment... Yoh Asakura! AND not to forget the biggest bitch in anime...Anna! Please stay tuned. 

-- That was SOOOOOOOOOO corny. That's it! I'm never letting my sister touch my precious fic again. I gotta go. Remember I love reviews. All flames will be given to Hao-sama's Spirit of Fire. I'm off to kill my sister . Byez.


End file.
